sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
What Happened in the 5 Year Time Jump?
''Star Wars The Old Republic: Sith Imperium Scions of the Fractured Imperium It has been five years since the Asavianic War and the Emperor’s return to a triumphant people but the shadows of conflict linger still. The Emperor returned a shadow of his former self. The virus Darth Asavian inflicted upon him failed to sever or weaken his connection to the Force but left him scarred, deformed and in need of long regenerative sleep in order to recover. He has receded from public life leaving the day to day rule of His Imperium to His wife the Imperial Regent, the Order of the Emperor and His Government. The Order of the Emperor has restricted access to the Emperor. Allowing only those among them and the Regent to see the their master. Carrying out His will, quietly, and scouring the galaxy for a hidden cure to the Emperor’s Affliction. They too have become distant to the people. The Empress Regent and Praetor Va’lenn lead the government and struggle to hold together a fracturing Imperium. While the Empress Regent carries out the duties of the Imperial Family, projects the strength of House Roderick and trains the next generation of Rodericks; Praetor Va’lenn maintains a tenuous political alliance in order to keep order. The Dread Masters have retreated to Oricon, leaving the rule of the five remaining sectors of the Sith Imperium to the Military. Recovering from their wounds in the Asavianic War they deepen their mastery of dread with an eye of returning home and retaking control from what they suspect is an incompetent government. The Military rebuilds. Under the leadership of the charismatic Grand Moff Sefran Roderick they prepare to regain their former numbers. Within their ranks, however, there lies great dissent. A quiet movement that has come to resent the Sith and wishes for a more ordered society. Threatening the cohesion of the entire military. The One Sith, in the absence of the Emperor have grown in their religious fanaticism. Under the Wrath, a fanatical faction has formed calling themselves the Coven. Launching an inquisition that has left a trail of flames across the Imperium. Burning heretics and traitors alike. Meanwhile on Yavin 4, citizens of the Imperium gather for the grand opening of a new Imperium Colony, Roderick City, which will house the Temple of the Dark Divines, a new Academy and the New Dread Master Palace. As factions form, the people join together for what could be a new sign of unity or the calm before the storm...'' Every Citizen, Councilor, and Prince has a Story, post yours below! Remember to type your article on a separate page, then link it up here. * 5 Year Time Jump - The Sister's Roderick * 5 Year Time Jump - The Dread Masters * 5 Year Time Jump - Andrekios * 5 Year Time Jump - Si'alla Va'lenn * 5 Year Time Jump - Srenx * 5 Year Time Jump - Q'urrim * 5 Year Time Jump - Bahr've'ahz * 5 Year Time Jump - Vi'kirr'naam * 5 Year Time Jump - Kairus